The Ruptured Towers - Rage
is a small dungeon located in the Ruptured Towers. It becomes accessible after completing Crisis. Its entrance is between Fear and Anguish. Rage requires platforming, and the Roc's Cape and Hover Boots may assist with the dungeon. Rage contains Armos Aggressors, Gibdos, and Tektites. It also contains the Shield of Antiquity. Walkthough To reach Rage, cross a stone bridge between Fear and Anguish. The doorway to Rage can only be opened with the Hero's Key. Cavern The first area of Rage is a small cave containing an Armos statue, an Armos Sword, a copy of Amaranth, ''and a scroll of Summon Gibdo. Approach the large stone door and it will open automatically. The next area is an enormous cavern containing a central flooded chasm and the remnants of a stone bridge. Gibos and Tektites are also present and may ambush the player. Across the chasm is a castle. The central door is inaccessible, but two doors to the west and east are accessible. East Barrack To reach the east barrack, carefully jump to the tower via stone ledges on pillars and the cave walls, being wary of Gibdos that may emerge from the earth. Once the tower is reached, defeat an Armos Aggressor and enter the East Barrack. Pull the lever, fight the Armos Aggressor and return to the main cavern. West Barrack Return to the entrance of Rage, then cross to the west side of the cavern. Carefully jump between rocky outcroppings and defeat the Armos Aggressors to reach the West Barrack. In the West Barrack is an Armos Aggressor and a lever. Pull the lever and defeat the Armos, then return to the main cavern. Approach the main gate. A nearby tent has a chest near it that contains ''Last March of the Kokiri and may contain some Rupees. The main gate becomes accessible after pulling levers in the barracks. Open the door and enter Malice. Malice - Lower Level The lower level of Malice contains Gibdo Knights and Armos and is otherwise empty. The door to the Throne Room is found near a pillar that has a chandelier embedded in it. Malice - Throne Room The Throne Room is a small area that only contains the Stone Talus. Defeat the boss and take the Key of Earth. Use the key to unlock a chest containing the Shield of Antiquity and All Things End. '' With Rage completed, the Ruptured Towers as a whole are finished. Lore Rage is composed of the remnants of Hyrule Castle, preserved and corrupted by the memories of the Hero's Shade and the Hero of Winds. It is the only existing version of Hyrule Castle. The reason behind its presence in the Ruptured Towers is unknown. Background and Inspiration Rage was added in version 6.5, after its exterior was included in version 6.4, but was inaccessible. It shares this with Crisis. Rage was originally planned to become accessible before Crisis, hence its EditorID of Ruptured0A rather than Ruptured0B. This progression would have followed the progression of the Earth and Wind Temples in ''The Wind Waker. However, the dungeon's accessibility was changed when JKalenad designed Rage and realized a progression from Crisis to Rage would be more fitting, especially in terms of lore. JKalenad has plans to expand Rage in a future update, as he feels it is too short. The Barracks will be expanded, as well as the interior of Malice. Gallery Video See Also The Ruptured Towers - Crisis The Ruptured Towers Category: Locations